


Traitors

by JantoJones



Series: Enemies From Within [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya takes two of his tormentors for extra survival training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitors

Napoleon Solo replayed the conversation he’d had with his partner the previous day.

_“You’re a cruel man, Kuryakin.”_

_“It is not cruelty, Napoleon,” Illya asserted. “It is supplementary survival training. Besides, I’m also going.”_

_“You grew up in the cold,” Solo reminded him. “Apparently, the overnight lows are expected to be around twenty-six.”_

_Illya smiled. “Why are you so worried, my friend? You will be somewhere nice and warm.”_

Napoleon had been worried, but had tried not to show it too much. Two Section 3 agents had almost caused a major security breach, and although it had looked to be unintentional, Mr Waverly felt that a reprimand was still required. With the agreement of Illya, it was decided to give the men some cold weather survival training. The reason for Napoleon’s concern was because of the Russian previous run-ins with the two men.

Wilson Robertson and Herbert Cummings had been a group of four people who had hounded Kuryakin from the moment he’d arrived at the New York HQ. They had decided that a Ruskie wasn’t needed at U.N.C.L.E. It had gotten so bad, that Illya had actually tendered his resignation*. Of course, in the end, Kuryakin had gotten his revenge**. From that moment they’d left him alone, but the animosity was still present. It hadn’t been helped by Illya rising to the position of Number 2 Section 2 so quickly.

So, despite Napoleon’s misgivings, Illya had headed off into the wilderness with two men who were more like enemies than colleagues. That had been twenty four hours ago, and they’d missed two scheduled call-ins. Napoleon’s worry levels sky-rocketed. He informed Mr Waverly of his intention to go and search for the men and grabbed the first agent he came across to join him. April Dancer barely knew what hit her as she was bundled towards Solo’s car.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The campsite, when they found it, looked to be deserted. April held a hand over the top of the fire pit.

“It’s stone cold,” she told Napoleon, while looking at her watch. “It’s been out quite a while.”

“Check the tents,” he replied, indicating the three canvas structures.

Opening the first tent, the red-head found it empty. Inside the second one, April found an occupied sleeping bag. Whoever was inside was encased entirely and ropes had been wrapped around the outside. Wary of what she’d find, Agent Dancer undid the top of the sleeping bag, and discovered the gagged and unconscious form of Illya Kuryakin. 

“Napoleon!” she called out, a little too hysterically. “Napoleon!”

“What’s wrong?” the senior agent asked, as he entered the tent.

April pulled the sleeping bag away from Illya’s face to show Napoleon. As she removed the gag, Solo got to work to cutting the ropes away. The Russian’s attackers had ensured he wouldn’t escape too soon, making sure to cuff his hands behind him. Patting his face gently, April softly repeated Illya’s name. After a couple of minutes, bleary blue eyes opened.

“April?” the blond croaked.

“Yes, darling,” she said, as she accepted a water bottle from Napoleon and held it to Illya’s lips. “What happened?”

“They got the better of me,” Kuryakin told them, with shame in his voice. “They trussed me up like this, then told me they’d had a better offer from THRUSH.”

“I don’t understand, darling. Surely if they’re defecting to THRUSH, you’d be the perfect prize to take with them.”

Illya shrugged, unable to answer. The last thing he remembered was Robertson’s fist coming at his face. April was right though. He was a high ranking U.N.C.L.E. asset, and they hated him. What better way to buy your way into THRUSH than with Illya Kuryakin as your prisoner?

“I doubt we’ll ever know that,” Napoleon commented. “Are you up to moving Tovarisch?”

At Illya’s nod, Solo instructed April help Illya to the vehicle. He had to call Waverly.

“We have two defectors, Sir,” he told the Old Man when he got through. “They left Illya, erm, Mr Kuryakin here.”

“Alive?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well, that’s one blessing at least,” Mr Waverly stated. “Thank you Mr Solo. Get yourselves straight back here. We have a lot of security systems and codes to change, before THRUSH gets its hands on them.”

Ending the call, Napoleon looked out over the frosty clearing and wondered if Robertson and Cummings were watching them. He was joined by April, who linked her arm through his.

“We’ll find them eventually,” she assured him.

Napoleon looked back to the car, where Illya sat in the back seat, looking utterly dejected.

“They’d better start praying that he doesn’t find them,” he replied, with a hard edge to his voice. “Illya is a man who knows how to hold a grudge, and he doesn’t forgive or forget easily.”

“How about, when things a settled at HQ, you, me and Mark take him out somewhere? We can make him forget for a few hours at least.”

“You’re on,” Napoleon agreed, with a tone which didn’t match the anxiety in his heart. He would have to watch his partner closely, knowing that the Russian was going to blame himself for all of this.

“Come on darling,” April urged. “It’s cold out here, and we have a lot of work ahead of us.”


End file.
